goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler/Regular Shogun Warriors
Season 3, Episode 23: The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler/Regular Shogun Warriors Aired: January 7, 2013 Previous: Fantastic Four Christmases/Red and White Collar Next: Twilight: Breaking Down/GOllum ON The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler/Regular Shogun Warriors is the twenty-third episode of MAD Season 3, and the 75th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler: Spider-Man teaches a shy high school student how to be a wall crawler. Regular Shogun Warriors: Without the threat of Godzilla, two of the Mighty Shogun Warriors have a regular day. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been writing the wrong year on your homework for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Monday, 3:00 PM:' After predicting the world would end by the year 2013, the Mayans must now suffer through Disney and Pixar's Monsters, Inc. 3D. #*'Wednesday, 8:00 PM:' At the People's Choice Awards, people choose not have to sit through any more award shows. #*'Saturday, 11:00 AM:' President Barack Obama practices an inauguration speech, which sounds something like this! #Opening Scene #'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler' (Book/Movie/Film Adaption Parody of the Perks of Being a Wallflower / Spoof on Spider-Man) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred E. Neuman plays basketball with basketball team but a basketball pop down. #Dragon Visits the Doctor (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Pirate Pete's Plank Pavilion (Cartoon) #Baby Architect (Cartoon) #The Land Before Adventure Time (Movie Parody of The Land Before Time / TV Parody of Cartoon Network's Adventure Time) (Ad Parodies segment) #Lone Ranger meets an Indian (TV Parody of Lone Ranger) (Cartoon) #Other Old Timey Hawkeye Weapons - Catapult, Lance, Aero-Bike, and Witch Hunt (Spoof on Hawkeye from The Avengers) #Spy vs. Spy - Picnic Trap (with Bees!) (Spy vs. Spy/Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment - Three men put a guy in the lake, but a guy was safe to climb. #Stupid Sun Always Letting Them Down (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Regular Shogun Warriors' (TV Parody of Regular Show / Spoof on Mazinger Z and Great Raideen) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from The Land Before Adventure Time) (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first time Godzilla appears on MAD, and surprisingly, it happened before his 60th birthday next year in 2014. *This is the second time The Perks of Being a Wallflower gets spoofed. The first was Episode 71. *This is the third episode of MAD to have only one Ad Parody, and the third time The Land Before Time showed up. *This is the sixth time Regular Show and Adventure Time get spoofed. *In the Spy vs. Spy segment in this episode, the Howie scream is used (albeit sped up) when the bees attack Black Spy. *This is the third episode of MAD that they resumed airing new episodes on Monday nights at 8:30 PM and the only appearance of Shogun Warriors. Voices *Eric Artell - Charlie, Jake, and the Lone Ranger *Chris Cox - Mordecai and Iron Man *Daniel Cummings - Patrick and Rigby *Hugh Davidson - Videotape Recorder, Silver, Dragon, and Sun *Mikey Day - Spider-Man, Pirate Pete, and Man *Dan Milano - Benson, Hawkeye, and Construction Worker *Rachel Ramras - Sam, Finn, Woman, and Brain *Kevin Shinick - Book, Doctor, Grocery Store Clerk, and Construction Worker, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 3) Category:Season 3 Episodes